


The Answer is Love

by Lizardbows68



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (not in the beginning tho), 1st chapter is kinda more about how Lance sees fusion and his fusions, Complicated AF, Dont confuse the two, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, God I'm hyped for this story, I am so serious, I don't want unnecessary and misunderstanding type discourse in my comments, Lots a fusing my dudes, Maybe - Freeform, Multi, Not SU AU, Order of ship tags doesn't determine order of ships in story, be warned it's not spot on like the storyline as in word for word, beginning paragraphs are shit btw, fusion au, i'll add as i go - Freeform, please do not for the love god sit here and take half these fusions as ships, read the tags for the actual ships in the story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2018-11-17 09:24:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11272614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizardbows68/pseuds/Lizardbows68
Summary: The world of fusion amongst humans has taken new heights when a crew of teenagers are flown into space to fight a galactic war.





	1. Sometimes, I just want to be someone else

**Author's Note:**

> The world of fusion and how Lance experiences it.

Since the dawn of time, humans have had the ability to fuse with many things. From animals to plants and even other humans, they could fuse to perform tasks they never could with just themselves. So as humans evolved along with the world around them, so did the reasons for fusion. 

Let it be known that for two or more humans to fuse, they must feel the same emotion. The way the feel about each other shall determine whether they are stable or not.

In the new age, fusion is used for many things than in the past. Parents fuse sometimes to herd rowdy children, finding the extra arms and extra eyes to be a big help. Construction workers fuse to lessen the need for big machinery. Sometimes, even children fuse for fun games amongst themselves. It is here that we look into the 22nd century upon our crew of paladins a bit before they were paladins.

\--------------------(*´꒳`*)----------------

Lance McClain thought fusion was a basic part of life. He'd been introduced to the concept amongst his family many times, watching in curiosity as his mother and father fused to wrangle up his loud siblings when they refused to settle down or even laughing happily as he and his brother fused as they played along Veradero beach, their toes wiggling amongst the sand as four hands happily build a sandcastle.

As Lance grew up, he didn't fuse as much as he used to, barely fusing with his brother to play the childish games they had in the past. Truth be told, he missed the feeling of being someone else because it kept intrusive thoughts at bay. 

Lance's last time fusing with his family was the day he left for the Garrison. He remembers as he had set his bags down to give his family a farewell, his 8 other siblings ran to him and hugged him tightly, his mother and father pulling them all close together, a warm feeling washing over Lance as he felt 11 minds meld into one. He enjoyed being fused with his family because all he felt was the raw emotion and genuine love they all felt for each other in overwhelming waves of passion. When they unfused, his uncle smiled and took Lance's bags, setting it into the trunk before Lance buckled in and they drove off.

\----------------╰(*´︶`*)╯♡---------------

The first few weeks of the Garrison was really hard on Lance. Due to having a big family, he wasn't used to the soft silence whenever he'd get done with classes earlier than his roommate. He learned his roommate was named Alakanekelo "Hunk" Garrett. Hunk was a cool guy, really caring and having a knack for cooking, he was a great friend. Hunk even listened to Lance's problems, understsanding that'd it'd be hard to transition from having 10 other people in his vicinity to only just one in a matter of months. "I don't know Hunk. Sometimes it just gets hard being without them. Then Iverson is always comparing me to Keith that it gets frustrating to even be me. Sometimes, I just wish I was someone else." Lance admitted, blue eyes drifting to soft brown ones. Hunk didn't reply for a couple of minutes before he spoke up. "I...there is a way to be someone else, even if it's not for that long." He subtly suggested, a soft blush gracing his cheeks. "You mean...really?" Lance asked in slight disbelief, knowing Hunk had rarely fused with anyone, not even his sibling Masina.

Hunk gave a soft nod and a warm smile before he pulled Lance into a hug, the latter smiling back and reciprocating the hug, feeling a warm glow overtake him as he slowly drifted off until he fused.

When they fused, they were a lot taller and had the stature of a football player, though they were a little pudgy, which Lance's conscious found adorable to say the least. Their hair hadn't grown in length but more in thickness, hair a bit splayed in a messy medium hairstyle. Of course, adorned on their head was the signature headband and their eyes were a mix of blue and brown, having small freckles to frame them.

Lance felt himself become part of someone new and he enjoyed this feeling. He felt like this being was the epitome of welcoming and friendliness. He felt like he was at home with his family and at this new discovery. Lance could feel Hunk smile, their new form smiling and hugging themselves before they unfused tangled within each other, laughing at nothing and everything all the same.

\-------------------( ˊ̱˂˃ˋ̱ )--------------------

Along the way, Lance had met Pidge. A quirky one,never really wanting to initiate in social interaction but Lance pulled him along anyways. He reminded him of his little brother Mateo, so he felt a need to protect him and that's what he always did. He did the same for Hunk, always stepping in if Iverson hounded on any of the other two, taking all of the hurtful words meant for his two friends and enduring them for their sake. 

One night, Pidge had knocked hesitantly upon Lance and Hunk's door. Hunk opened after the confirmation that it was Pidge and smiled warmly at the smaller one. He let Pidge in, watching Lance wave lazily at the other. "What brings you to our palace, young knight?" Lance grinned as Hunk snickered. "I come here to apologize oh King." Pidge played along before explaining when he saw Lance's confused expression. "I haven't been fair to you...I've been blatantly ignoring you and kind of cold, despite all that, you still stick up for me." Pidge said, looking at the ground and shuffling a bit. "Pidge you don't have to apologize for that. I stick up for you because you're my friend, and you don't deserve how Iverson treats us. Plus, I knew you'd warm up to us so I wasn't worried."

\---------------(●´ω｀●)------------------

Lance felt like an older brother again when Pidge got used to the two. He'd tease or pester him and of course he'd get annoyed but Pidge appreciated it, reminding him of his own brother. Pidge noticed Lance was a physical type, and he guess he understood, seeing as he grew up in a large family.

Pidge hadn't really expected to fuse with any of them. It just never came to his mind, but when it happened, it surprised him to no end. They were all watching a movie in Lance and Hunk's dorm, giggling at the bad acting or insulting the poor romantic choices. Suddenly, Lance threw a pillow at Hunk, who was stunned before throwing it back at Lance. The two started laughing and throwing pillows at each other before one hit an eating Pidge, causing the room to fall silent. The silence was broken by a laughing Hunk and Pidge as Lance collided with a big pillow Pidge had thrown. This initiated the start of a pillow war, beds and blankets being used as forts before they went all out in the middle of the room. After several minutes, the trio collapsed in a fit of giggles upon the floor, slowly feeling a warmth overtake them.

When they opened their eyes, it was all in one body, the feeling of friendliness hanging in the air. They sat up slowly and examined themselves. Their poofy jacket was much longer, long sleeves adorning their arms instead of short, a collar covering their neck. They had two sets of eyes, one pair that pretty brown and blue and another a bright honey.

Their hair was dual coloured of sandy brown and deep brown, tied into a ponytail that fluffed out by a soft white ribbon. They had three arms which Hunk initiated a fist bump with, feeling Lance grin. "This so cool! Pidge whaddy-" They were cut off when they felt Pidge separating. An image of a male and female appeared before they felt themselves trying to separate and reform. "W-Wait Pidge, stop!" They cried out before unfusing.

Pidge panted and curled a bit on himself, Hunk reaching out hesitantly to him. "Pidge? Are you okay buddy?" He asks, resting a hand on his shoulder, feeling him shy away from the touch. "I'm,I'm sorry...I just, Nothing sorry." He apologized but Lance shook his head. "No we're sorry. We didn't really ask if you were okay with fusing. We won't do it again. Here, let's finish this movie." Lance smiled at Pidge, holding out a hand to him. Pidge stared for a bit before taking the hand with a soft smile.

"Okay."


	2. Author’s Note

Hey guys, yeah I’m super sorry I haven’t updated any of my other stories and this one yet, I’ve been super stressed and a lot of stuff has happened but never fear! A chapters on the way! Thank you

\- LizardBows (*´꒳`*)


	3. The Shack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The main crew are finally at the shack, two fusions, one old, one new are featured in today's chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm alive

Lance took Hunk by the hand and led him outside, the night quietly draping sleep over the academy. Lance spotted Pidge and grinned, sitting next to him.

"Whatcha got there Pidge-podge?" Lance said, startling the other out of his focus.

"Jesus Lance! Learn to make noise or something!" The tiny teen exclaimed before he turned to his work.

"It's something I've picked up in for a while. I've been picking up on this 'Voltron' word for a bit now and I'm-" He turned his gaze to Hunk and shot him a glare, "Don't. Touch." Pidge warned before the other male retreated with a pout.

Pidge looked over, spotting the large dome alive with the sound of struggling grunts and a male sounding in hysterics.

"Hold on a sec I'm going to try and hack into the camera system." Pidge said before he began typing away. Giving a noise of accomplishment, he watched as a figure struggled on an operation table.

Lance gasped as he looked, "That's Shiro! The missing pilot from the Kerberos mission," He exclaims before his brow furrows, "but where's his crew?"

"What happened to him?" Pidge whispered to himself.

"I don't know,but whatever's happening now, it can't be good." Hunk whispered as he watched the scene unfold.

The trio watched as Shiro yelled in frustration, talking about something called the Galra and how they were an alien race. Lance's brows furrowed as he stared intently at the screen.

  
Before anyone could say anything, a large explosion could be seen to the right of the three. "What the..." Pidge said in confusion as they looked upon the scene before Lance gave a small noise.

"Who is that?" Hunk yelped out as he peered closer.

"Are you serious?! It's Keith!" Lance growled and stood up.

"How'd you know that?" Pidge asked incredulously, staring up at Lance in confusion.

"I'd recognize that mullet from anywhere." He grinned and gestured to the other two.

"Come on, there's no way I'm letting mullet head beat me to saving Shiro." Lance said with a huff, finalizing the situation.

The three teens ran down to where there were holding Shiro. Just as Keith had went to pick him up, Lance swooped into his other side.

"Who are you?" The other asked, eyes looking skeptically and almost like he'd attack if given provocation.

"The name's Lance. Yknow your arch rival at the Garrison?"

Keith raised a brow in confusion, "Yeah, I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Come on, you don't remember? Lance and Keith, neck and neck?"

The dark haired boy shook his head, causing Lance to sigh in exasperation.

"God you're as hopeless as you were in the Garrison." Lance grumbled as he helped the other set Shiro onto the hover bike.

"Are you sure this is gonna fit all of us?" Hunk butt in worriedly.

"Not really, but we've got to make do." Keith grunted as he revved the bike, the vehicle wobbling with the unfamiliar weight gain. 

The teens sped off as subordinates chased after them.

"Big guy lean to the left!" Keith called out and Hunk did as told, watching two crash as the rest followed them.

 

It went like that for a bit before the got to a big chasm.

"We aren't about to jump that are we?" Lance yelped our incredulously, which only caused Keith to grin.

"Yep." He said and revved up his engine as they did so, leaping the chasm with some ease.

"Oh my god!" Hunk screamed, ready to lean over and puke, which almost caused him to fear fuse with Lance as their emotions heightened and synced. Meanwhile Pidge was a bit too far to sync but god did he feel it.

They had landed at Keith's shack and a few hours passed before Shiro had awoken, the older teen (teen?adult? who knows) awoken.

"Shiro." Keith smiled softly, going to hug the other, who in turn had embraced him too.

The overwhelming sense of reuniting and joy had taken over the two, causing them to suddenly fuse in front of the other guests.

"I, no, we haven't- God it's been so long Shiro..." 

The figure had neck length black hair with a long patch of white dangling in his face. A deep purple eye peered from behind a bang as the brown eye shimmered at the others with joy that seemed to have been long gone before. A metal arm had waved at the others from the back, two flesh arms at the sides, covered to the bicep with a red and grey blazer. He almost was too tall to even fit in the shack.

The three unfused teens stared up at the fused one, wide eyed in amazement.

Suddenly the fusion had dismantled, embarrasment from Keith causing them to unfuse.

"Sorry I just, don't want everyone staring." Keith grimaced, looking away as Shiro pat his shoulder in understanding.

"It's okay, we'll move on to something else. I should thank you guys for getting me out. Lance, right?" Shiro smiled and held out his hand to him, in which the teen nodded and shook it.

Shiro shook Pidge's hand as well.

"My name's Pidge and the nervous guy is Hunk. I just wanted to know, was there anyone else who made it out of your expedition on Kerberos?"

"I cant be sure...I just remember being captured and that's really it. Now it's just bits and pieces that come in every now and then."

"Hey, uhm sorry to interrupt," Hunk piped up, "but can we hop back on the aliens part? I mean are they going to attack us, enslave us? Eat our brains? Wait no that's zombies, but still! Do you at least know where they could be right now?"

"I couldn't be sure. I-I just remember the word 'Voltron', some kind of weapon the aliens are looking for, though I'd never be sure why. Whatever it is, we need to get to it before they do."

Well," Hunk began "I was going through Pidge's stuff and found a picture of his girlfriend." He chuckled.

Pidge flushed intermediately in embarrassment before snatching back his picture.

"Why were you in my stuff?!" Pidge squeaked, clutching the picture close to his chest.

"I was looking for a candy bar, but then I started going through your diary," Hunk shrugged, before he shifted under Pidge's glare.

"What? I was curious, anyways I noticed that the repeating series of numbers looked like a Fraunhofer line."

Keith raised a brow and tilted his head a bit. "Frown who?"

"Fraunhofer. It's a sequence of numbers describing the emission spectrum of an element. Only this element doesn't exist on Earth." Hunk explained.

"I thought maybe it might be this 'Voltron' the aliens are looking for," Hunk paused before continuing, "I think I can build a type of Voltron Geiger Counter and we can try and track down the source location."

"Hunk my big, gassy genius, you're amazing!" Lance grinned, squishing his best friend's cheek which caused the latter to giggle sheepishly.

"Aw Lance, c'mon. You're making me blush." Hunk laughed, feeling warmth envelop him again and he embraced it, as per usual. Besides, with what's going on right now, they need to fuse to ease Hunk's steadily growing anxiety from the aspect of finding this alien weapon.

"Well, this is good! Lance and I, I mean me, I, will start working on that geiger counter. I should have it done in an hour or two, especially the added arm helps." He chuckled.

"What, would we even call you? We can't just keep saying Hunk/Lance anytime we need you." Pidge stated.

"Hance, call me Hance." They grinned widely, getting to work.

The other three discussed quietly amongst themselves as the fusion worked on the instrument.

After two hours had passed, they heard a triumphant noise and the fusion raised the device in his hands.

"All done! Now, who's ready to hunt for Voltron?" He grinned at the three. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed, had to scrape up the transcript for episode one so i could get the plot line more canon compliant. I hope me doing the fusions don't oof the story
> 
> Also, remember, most of the fusions are not based off what I ship or don't ship, they're based off of relationships and how others interact with each other.  
> Also do note this was written before literally most of the seasons that have came out so far so keep in mind that now that the seasons are out, I'm still changing some stuff that happened.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry for that garbage ending but I had to hurry and finish this before the deletion deadline. 
> 
> If you don't mind, I'd like constructive criticism.


End file.
